1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method of driving a 5-phase hybrid stepping motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Hybrid stepping motors have been well known for over a quarter of a century as actuators appropriated for highly accurate positioning movements. The hybrid stepping motors are widely used in various machine tools, e.g. with fully automated production lines, as well as computer related instruments including printers, plotters, facsimile machines, and disk drive units.
For increasing the versatility of use, there is made an attempt to minimize the step angle of such a hybrid stepping motor. To this respect, four- and five-phase types of stepping motors are now commonly provided.
The conventional four- or five-phase stepping motors however have some disadvantages in that torque stiffness is unstable, static torque is varied depending on the stop position, and the step angle does not provide high accuracy. It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the foregoing disadvantages.